ironclad_prophetfandomcom-20200215-history
Kampagnenverlauf (Atlanta - Season I)
Part I - Zeitenwende Chapter I - Das Ritual Die beiden Neugeborenen Joaquin Moran und Virginia Madison gehen im Auftrag der heiligen Lanze respektive von Nancy Stein seltsamen Geschehnissen im Umfeld der St. Paulus Chapelle nach. In der Kirche treffen die Beiden auf Brian McClary, welcher dem rituellen Massenmörder Baron Charles Nelav in die Hände gefallen war. Die Protagonisten können McClary befreien und den Baron vertreiben. Joaquin Moran erkennt in dem Baron den Mörder seiner Freundin. Die Gefahr durch ihn scheint, wie Kritzeleien in der Sakristei vermuten lassen, noch nicht gebannt. Vor der Kirche treffen die Protagonisten den neugeborenen Akolyten Jonny B. Good, welcher sich der Gruppe bei ihren weiteren Ermittlungen anschließt. Gemeinsam stellen sie fest, dass sich unter der Kirche ein alter Indianerfriedhof befindet. Sie betreten die alte Kultstätte und entwenden einen mystischen Rubin. Die weiteren Recherchen zu Baron Nelav machen das Klüngel auf Verbindungen zum Invictus und seinen wahren Namen Eric Valen aufmerksam. Schlussendlich können sie seine Zuflucht in Summerhill ausfindig machen. Dort findet das Klüngel den ersten Teil des Tagebuchs des Barons. Das Tagebuch deutet darauf hin, dass Baron Nelav noch in der selben Nacht einen Vampir in der Holy Trinity Church in Terminus opfern will. Sein Ziel scheint zu sein dem finsteren Gott Belial die Rückkehr in die Welt zu ermöglichen. Es gelingt dem Klüngel die Opferung zu stopen und den Baron zu töten. Als das Klüngel die Ereignisse der Präsidentin und dem parlamentarischen Rat vorträgt, werden Bedenken laut, dass mit Baron Nelav auch Belials Brut Zugang zu der Domäne gefunden haben könnte. Das Klüngel wird damit beauftragt, der Angelegenheit genauer nachzugehen und herauszufinden ob es sich bei Nelav um einen Einzeltäter handelt oder nicht. Chapter II - Stalker Bei der Jagd wägt sich Jonny von Baron Charles Nelav verfolgt. Er kann seinem Verfolger zwar entkommen, doch in den nächsten Nächten mehren sich Morde, welche den Taten das Barons stark ähneln. Im Laufe ihrer Ermittlungen betreten die Charaktere das Haus der Familie Willkins, welche auf brutalste Art von dem rituellen Mörder abgeschlachtet wurde. Einzig der Familienvater Emil Willkins hatte die Taten überlebt. Da er vermutet, dass Emil Willkins das nächste Opfer ist, sucht Brian McClary ihn auf um ihn zu warnen. Es stellt sich allerdings heraus, dass Emil Willkins in Wahrheit der Kopf hinter den jüngsten Morden ist. Nur durch einen beherzten Sprung aus dem fünften Stock kann Brian dem Tod noch einmal entrinnen. Emil Willkins begeht nach Aufdecken seiner Identität Selbstmord. Schon kurz nach dem Suizid findet das Klüngel eine Notiz, welche die Handschrift von Baron Nelav zu tragen scheint. Diese Notiz deutet darauf hin das die Geschehnisse noch kein Ende gefunden haben: "Verdammt zu weilen in der Welt, höre ich die Stimme des Meisters, auf ewig untot". Chapter III - Wie alles begann Das Klüngel tritt in Kontakt zu dem Erstgeborenen Marty Clay. Dieser berichtet, dass General O'Donnel in seiner Zeit als Fürst Eric Vallen protegierte. So habe er unter anderem gezielt die Diabelerie, welche Eric Valen an dem Erschaffer von Marty Clay beging, vertuschen lassen. Als Beweis für diese Schutzbeziehung ermöglicht Marty Clay den Protagonisten Zugang zu einem früheren Appartement von Valen. Dort findet das Klüngel weitere Tagebuchaufzeichnungen, welche Marty Clays Ausführungen zu stützen scheinen. Part II - Das Jahr der Rache Chapter IV - Shadows Brian McClary und Joaquin Moran versuchen ihre Finanzen mit einem Einbruch aufzubessern und verschwinden. In den folgenden Tagen kommt es in der Stadt zu einer Mordserie. Betroffen sind vier Frauen, welche jeweils kurz vor ihrem Tod vergewaltigt wurden. Nach fünf Tagen tauchen Brian und Joaquin schließlich wieder auf. Bald wird ihnen bewusst, dass sie in die Morde verstrickt sind. Nach Konsultation der Schamanin Lady Dolores gelangen sie zu der Überzeugung von rachesuchenden Geistern besessen zu sein. Die Morde gehen jedoch selbst dann weiter als Joaquin und Brian sich unter strenger Überwachung durch ihr Klüngel befinden. Es scheint als sei noch ein weiterer Geist entkommen, welcher besonders brutal wütet. Es gelingt dem Klüngel schlussendlich diesen Geist zu stellen und alle Geister durch Vernichtung seines Fokus (ein alter Diamantring) zu bannen. In dem Moment während die Geister ihre Körper verlassen, geraten Brian und Joaquin in engen Kontakt zu ihrer Energie. Während die mystische Kraft des Indianer-Rubins Brians Geist abzuschirmen scheint, hat Joaquin weniger Glück. Er erlangt nicht nur seine gesamten Erinnerungen wieder, sondern wird in Folge in unregelmäßigen Abständen von seltsamen Visionen geplagt. Chapter V - Die Abrechnung Brians McClarys Ghulin Sue Carter wird von Melissas Klüngel entführt. Als Austausch für ihr Leben fordert der Unterhändler Francis Farley die Herausgabe der Tagebuchaufzeichnungen des Barons. Das Klüngel übergibt ihm die Aufzeichnungen und in Folge geraten Abschriften in der gesamten Domäne in Umlauf. Der Zirkel der Mutter organisiert daraufhin einen Mob, welcher auf den Plantagen zu brandschatzen beginnt. Während der chaotischen Ereignisse wird auch General Richard O'Donnel getötet. Der Mörder trifft in Gestalt von Don Eduardo Caballero de Palencia auf das Klüngel und kann ohne weitere Probleme fliehen. Im Arbeitszimmer des Generals trifft das Klüngel auf Jonny, welcher sich aus dem Fenster flüchtet und bis zu seinem Tod einige Monate später untertaucht. Die Protagonisten können einen Zettel sicherstellen auf dem "Nancy ist der Schlüssel" geschrieben steht. Dem Klüngel gelingt es schlussendlich den echten Don zu befreien und gemeinsam mit ihm weiteres Blutvergiesen zu verhindern. In Folge der Ereignisse überwindet der Invictus seine bisherige Spaltung und formiert sich hinter Regent Paul McMillan neu. Für General O'Donnel rückt Sir Charles Winchester in den parlamentarischen Rat nach. Nancy Stein verlässt fluchtartig die Stadt und der parlamentarische Rat verhängt eine Blutjagd auf sie. Mit ihren bisherigen Aufgaben wird der Wächter der Elysien Brady Hall betraut. Chapter VI - Blut von meinem Blut Im Auftrag des Bischofs untersucht Virginia Madison gemeinsam mit ihrem Klüngel das Verschwinden der Inquisitorin Catherine Buckner. Ihre Spur führt die Protagonisten zu Catherines Zögling Pater Timothy Dominic, welchem es gelungen war einen eigenen Blutkult mitten in Terminus zu errichten. Der Kult geht grausamen Ritualen nach, welche zunehmend die Maskerade gefährden. Als die Protagonisten sich heimlich in eine der düsteren Messen schleichen, werden sie Zeuge wie Pater Dominic seine eigene Erschafferin foltert und Menschen kaltblütig ermordet. Bei der Konfrontation des Priesters wird klar, dass dieser sich für eine Reinkarnation des unheiligen Longinus hält. Es kommt zum offenen Kampf mit dem Pater, in dessen Verlauf Virgina Madison ihn töten und Catherine Buckner befreien kann. Chapter VII - Rose Nachdem ihm hilfesuchend der Geist seiner früheren Freundin Rose erschienen war, beschließt Brian nach Chicago zu reisen um ihr zu ermöglichen die letzte Ruhe zu finden. Er wird bei dieser Mission von seinem Klüngel unterstützt. Gemeinsam machen sich die Protagonisten auf eine ereignissreiche Zugreise. Tagsüber achtet Sue Carter darauf, dass den Protagonisten nichts schlimmes wiederfährt. Die erste Zwischenstation ist Nashville wo das Klüngel zwischen die Fronten eines offenen Krieges zwischen indianisch geprägtem Zirkel und Invictus geraten. In Louisville treffen die Protagonisten keinen einzigen Vampir, sehen sich aber seltsamen Angriffen ausgesetzt. Der letzte Teil der Reise verläuft weitgehend Ereignislos und die Charaktere erreichen schließlich unbeschadet Chicago. Die Domäne befindet sich in fester Hand der heiligen Lanze. Um eine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung zu erhalten muss das Klüngel für Erzbischof August II ein Invictus-Klüngel aufspüren, welches anschließend von Vampiren der heiligen Lanze vernichtet wird. Es gelingt dem Klüngel den Ort auszumachen wo der Geist von Rose von einem anderen mächtigen und bösartigen Geist festgehalten wird. Der Geist kann gebannt werden und Rose findet endlich ihre ewige Ruhe. Die Rückreise legt das Klüngel in einem Transporter zurück, welcher von Sue Carter gefahren wird. Chapter VIII - Last der Erben Eine mysteriöse Seuche wütet auf den Straßen Atlantas. Da nur weiße Bürger betroffen sind, werden die Farbigen für das Ausbrechen der Seuche verantwortlich gemacht. Es kommt zu Rassenunruhen und die Stadt wird unter Quarantäne gesetzt. Gleichzeitig kommt es zu Anschlägen von Mitgliedern von Belials Brut auf eine Polizeistation. Der parlamentarische Rat setzt ein Komitee ein, welches der Seuche auf den Grund gehen soll. Gleichzeitig soll sich das Klüngel der neuen Bedrohung durch die Brut widmen. Dies gestaltet sich allerdings schwierig das Brian McClary immer häufiger in dissoziative Zustände verfällt in welchen er stark halluziniert. Seine Halluzinationen stehen in starken Zusammenhang mit der indianischen Geschichte der Region. Mit der Zeit fühlt Brian sich immer stärker zum Georgia Stone Mountain hingezogen. Schlussendlich beschließt das Klüngel diesem Impuls nach zu gehen und begibt sich in die Wälder. Dort treffen sie auf Werwölfe, welche Ihnen den Weg zu einer alten indianischen Kultstädte weisen. An diesem Ort entfesselt Brian mit Hilfe des Rubins die Wut einer indianischen Geisterarmee, welche von ihm erwartet sie in eine siegreiche Schlacht gegen die weißen Siedler zu führen. Brian kann die Armee nur unter Aufopferung seines Lebens besänftigen. Nach Brians Tod endet auch die mysteriöse Seuche. Part III - Das Jahr der Schatten Chapter IX - Herrschaft der Gewalt Belials Brut verursacht Chaos und Zerstörung auf den Straßen Atlantas. Es kommt zu zahlreichen Maskeradebrüchen und erste Vampirjäger erreichen die Stadt. Der parlamentarische Rat verordnet die Bündelung aller exekutiven Kräfte mit dem Zweck die Vampire der Brut zu jagen und zu vernichten. Um der Gefahr Herr zu werden wird das Klüngel um den Ancilla Lord Jim Brooke (Mitglied des Invictus) und den Neugeborenen Jack Wolfman (Mitglied der Carthianischen Bewegung) verstärkt. Das Klüngel kann zwei Mitglieder der Brut im offenen Kampf in dem "St. Mary Full of Grace" Krankenhaus stellen, wo die Vampire ein schreckliches Massaker angerichtet hatten. Der Rest der Brut flüchtet sich indes in die Kanalisation. Als die Charaktere das Krankenhaus verlassen, spüren sie wie die Erde unter ihren Füßen bebt und meinen gequälte Schreie zu vernehmen. Anschließend kann das Klüngel den Spuren der Brut in alte Teile der Kanalisation folgen, wo diese ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatte. Das Lager ist verlassen, doch auf dem Weg dorthin erreichen die Protagonisten auch einen seltsamen Tunnel, welcher in die Tiefe der Erde zu reichen scheint. Nachdem sie dem Tunnel einige Zeit gefolgt waren, entschließen sich die Protagonisten die Expedition abzubrechen, da nichts darauf hindeutet, dass die Brut durch den Tunnel geflüchtet war. Später gelingt es dem Klüngel ein Mitglied der Brut in Gefangenschaft zu bringen. Dieser Vampir gibt dem Klüngel Auskunft über die neue Zuflucht der Brut in Techwood. Dort kann das Klüngel die Brut stellen und zwei weitere Vampire töten. Der neue Hohepriester der Brut, welcher von seinen Anhängern als Al'Shatur bezeichnet wird, kann jedoch entkommen. Bei seiner Flucht gelingt es ihm Joaquin Morans Geist zu zertrümmern, welcher seit diesem Zeitpunkt unter amnestischen Episoden und Persönlichkeitsveränderungen leidet. Chapter X - Quarantäne Brian McClary kehrt als Mensch in die Stadt zurück und nimmt wieder Kontakt zu seinem alten Klüngel auf. Dieses ist gerade dabei einer Häufung seltsamer Komplikationen und Todesfällen in dem Krankenhaus nach zu gehen, in welchem sie gegen die Brut angetreten waren. Besonders Virginia Madison zeigt großes Interesse an den dortigen Gegebenheiten, da ihre Mutter in dem Krankenhaus auf seltsame Art verstorben war. Als sich auch Brian in die Ermittlungen einklingt erkrankt er an einer seltsamen Krankheit und ein Rennen gegen die Zeit beginnt. Die Protagonisten erfahren, dass Krankenhaus seinerseits auf den Ruinen eines viel älteren Krankenhauses errichtet wurde. Im Keller des Krankenhauses finden sie schlussendlich ein Tor in eine andere deutlich bizzarere Welt. In dieser Welt, welche von Pest und Verfall geprägt ist, wird das Klüngel von einem schrecklichen Monster verfolgt, gegen welches zunächst kein Kraut gewachsen scheint. Auf ihrer Flucht taumeln die Protagonisten von einem schrecklichen und bizzaren Ort zum nächsten und sie treffen auf die Seelen welche einst in dem Krankenhaus starben und noch immer schreckliche Qualen erleiden. Schlussendlich gelingt es ihnen doch das Monster zu stopen, die gefangenen Seelen von ihren Qualen zu erlösen und das Portal zu seiner Welt zu versiegeln. Virginia Madison nimmt aus der bizzaren Welt eine Brille mit nach Atlanta, welche sie in ihrer Zuflucht verstaut. Chapter XI - Schattenspiele Virginia Madison erfährt, dass die Inquisitorin Catherine Buckner ermordet wurde. In der Nähe ihres Todesortes, wurde angeblich auch Nancy Stein wieder gesichtet. Diese Nachricht nehmen einige Vampire zum Anlass um mit der Jagd auf die Mekhet zu beginnen, mit dem Ziel die ehemalige Ministerin für Maskeradeangelegeneheiten endgültig zur Strecke zu bringen. Joaquin Moran macht sich auf seine Erschafferin vor diesen Vampiren zu finden. Zeitgleich begehen Unbekannte einen Anschlag auf Brian McClarys Leben, welcher sich nur durch die Unterstützung von Lord Jim Brooke aus der Situation retten kann. Dieser warnt Brian davor, dass es einige Kräfte im Invictus auf Brians Leben abgesehen haben. Er rät ihm sich nicht zu weit von den Personen zu entfernen, welche ihn schützen können. Gemeinsam versucht das Klüngel anschließend den Umständen um Catherines Tod und Nancys Wiedererscheinen auf den Grund zu gehen. Jack Wolfman bewacht indes die gemeinsame Zuflucht. Während der Suche wird Brian immer wieder Ziel von Anschlägen und Joaquin von zahlreichen seltsamen Visionen geplagt. Als die Protagonisten schlussendlich Nancy finden, warnt diese sie vor einem Anschlag auf die Präsidentin durch Melissa Lyndon, welcher noch am selben Abend stattfinden soll. Sie berichtet den Protagonisten, dass eine Verschwörung zwischen Melissas Klüngel, dem Zirkel der Mutter und Belials Brut besteht, welche das Ziel hat die Domäne neu zu ordnen. Als Lord Brooke anschließend versucht Nancy gefangen zu nehmen, flieht diese aus der Situation. Das Klüngel konfrontieren Melissa in der Sitzung mit ihren Plänen, woraufhin es ihr gelingt zu fliehen. Niemand kann ihr folgen, da kurz nach ihrer Flucht Hohepriester Al’Shatur mit Hilfe eines Raketenwerfers einen Anschlag auf den Rat verübt. Wie durch ein Wunder kommt niemand bei dem Anschlag ums Leben, Brian McClary wird jedoch bei seinem erfolgreichen Versuch die Präsidentin zu schützen schwer verletzt. Als Folge der Ereignisse wird eine Blutjagd auf Melissa Lyndon ausgerufen. Diese taucht gemeinsam mit ihrem Klüngel unter. Die Blutjagd auf Nancy Stein wird hingegen vorläufig ausgesetzt. Brian McClary wird unter den Schutz der Carthianischen Bewegung gestellt und es kommt zu keinen weiteren Anschlägen auf sein Leben. Es ist unklar ob die gemeinsame Zuflucht während der Abwesenheit des Klüngels tatsächlich Ziel zahlreicher Anschläge wird wie Wolfman immer wieder am Telefon beteuerte oder ob dieser vollständig den Verstand verloren hat. In jedem Fall gleicht die Zuflucht nach den Ereignissen einem Minenfeld, alle Spiegel sind zerschmettert und von Wolfman fehlt jede Spur. Chapter XII - Einmal Hölle und zurück Kaum das er die Domäne betreten hat, wird John Anderson Zeuge eines Treffens von Mitgliedern der Brut. Recht bald gerät er in deren Gefangenschaft und damit in die Hände eines Vampirs, welchen er später als Dr. Chris Morgan identifizieren wird. Er kann ein Gespräch zwischen diesem Vampir und einem unbekannten Vampir belauschen. in diesem Gespräch verspricht Dr. Morgan, dass "Sie" für McClarys Tod Sorge tragen würden und einer Allianz dann nichts mehr im Wege stünde. Es gelingt John Anderson aus der Gefangenschaft zu flüchten und von der neuerlichen Aktivität der Brut zu berichten. Daraufhin bittet die Präsidentin ihn im Austausch für eine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung das zuständige Klüngel bei ihren Ermittlungen hinsichtlich der Brut zu unterstützen. Belials Brut beginnt tatsächlich erneut die Stadt mit einer Welle an Gewalt und neugeborenen Vampiren zu überschwemmen. Auch Dr. Jonathan Frick betritt die Stadt und kann beobachten wie einige Scelesti Virginia Madison entführen. Anschließend trifft er auf das Klüngel und berichtet ihnen von dem Ereignis. Gemeinsam versuchen sie nun Virginia zu befreien und die finsteren Pläne der Scelesti zu stopen. Die Brut wird dementsprechend zunächst zum Sekundärziel, die Protagonisten versuchen dennoch die Gewalt auf den Straßen soweit es geht einzudämmen. Im Verlauf der Ereignisse nehmen sie sogar den Neugeborenen Howard Bloom auf und unterweisen ihn in den Gesetzen der Domäne. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sucht Nancy Stein ihren Zögling Joaquin Moran auf. Sie sagt, dass sie sich zu diesem Schritt entschlossen habe, da sie das starke Gefühl hatte das mit Joaquin etwas nicht stimmt. Sie bestreitet gleichzeitig zuvor Kontakt mit dem Klüngel aufgenommen zu haben. Schlussendlich gelingt es dem Klüngel eine Allianz mit einigen Magi zu schließen und die Zentrale der Scelesti in einer finalen Schlacht zu stürmen. Bei den anschließenden Kämpfen kommt ein großer Teil der Scelesti ums Leben, ein kleiner Trupp kann sich jedoch angeführt von Jonathans Vater in eine andere Welt flüchten. Da sie Virginia mit sich nehmen, folgen Joaquin, John und Jonathan den Magi. Es gelingt ihnen zwar anschließend einen weiteren Magus zu töten, gleichzeitig werden sie jedoch Zeuge wie Gini panisch schreiend von Schatten umringt und in die Dunkelheit gezogen wird. Nach ihrer Rückkehr erfährt das Klüngel davon, dass der parlamentarische Rat einige Edikte verabschiedet hat, welche unter anderem die Mitglieder des Klüngels von ihren bisherigen Aufgaben entbinden. Der Ancilla Isaac Steele wird an ihrer Stelle mit der Verfolgung der Brut beauftragt. Der Zirkel der Mutter zieht in Folge der neuen Edikte seine Abgeordnete aus dem parlamentarischen Rat zurück und ruft Lady Dolores zur neuen Regentin in Sweet Audburn aus. Chapter XIII - Momentum Teil 1: Gesetz ist Gesetz Auf Geheis der Präsidentin versucht das Klüngel Baptiste Desens sicher aus Louisville nach Atlanta zu eskortieren. Dort angekommen sehen sich die Protagonisten mit einer feindlichen Atmosphäre und stetigen Angriffen konfrontiert. Einzig Brian McClary scheint nicht betroffen zu sein, ihm gegenüber verhalten sich die meisten Bürger eher freundlich. Das Klüngel findet den geschwächten und ausgehungerten Baptiste in einer alten Bibliothek der örtlichen Carthianischen Bewegung vor. Die Aufzeichnungen der Bewegung geben Aufschluss darüber, wie sich die Stadt in Folge restriktiver Gesetze immer mehr gegen ihre vampirische Bevölkerung wandt und schlussendlich alle Vampire entweder das Zeitliche segneten oder ein freiwilliges Exil suchten. Eine besonders wichtige Rolle scheint bei diesen Ereignissen eine indianische Vampirin namens "Black Canary" gespielt zu haben, welche sich schon vor Eskalation der Ereignisse aus der Stadt absetzte. Es gelingt den Charakteren gemeinsam mit Baptiste aus der Stadt zu fliehen und ihn zu Präsidentin Monique Caro zu bringen. Bei ihrer Rückkehr wird das Klüngel Zeuge eines Bombenanschlags auf die politische Zentrale des Ordo Dracul. Teil 2: Abyss Die Protagonisten erfahren von seltsamen Ereignissen beim Bau der neuen U-Bahn. Illyad Girij bittet Joaquin Moran und Brian McClary der Angelegenheit genauer auf den Grund zu gehen und verspricht im Gegenzug für ein Mitbringsel aus den Tunneln seine Hilfe bei der Heilung von Joaquins Geist. Bei der Vorbereitung ihres Einstiegs in die U-Bahn trifft Joaquin auf Jack, welcher ihm jene Brille übergibt, welche das Klüngel einst hinter dem Portal im Krankenhaus fand. Auch in der U-Bahn finden die Protagonisten ein solches Portal vor. Es fällt ihnen schwer sich in der fremden Welt zu orientieren und noch schwerer aus ihr wieder zu fliehen. Es gelingt den Protagonisten jedoch schlussendlich ein merkwürdiges Buch aus der Welt zu rauben und zu entkommen. Dieses Buch wird Joaquin kurz darauf von Scelesti gestohlen. Nach dem Ereignis scheint sein Geist auf mysteriöse Art geheilt, so dass er nicht länger auf Illyads Hilfe angewiesen ist. Dr. Frick findet sich eine Nacht später erneut in der seltsamen Dimension wieder und wird von einem bedrohlichen Schattenwesen verfolgt. Bei der Flucht ist ihm ein Artefakt in Form einer Taschenlampe behilflich, welches er mit nach Atlanta nehmen kann. Nach Joaquins Heilung sieht dieser frühere Ereignisse klarer und seine Erinnerungen beginnen sich zu ändern. Er kommt zu der Erkenntnis, dass nicht Nancy sondern vielmehr Dr. Chris Morgan mit ihnen über den Anschlag auf das Leben der Präsidentin gesprochen hatte. Teil 3: Losing my Religion Samantha Moore macht das Klüngel darauf aufmerksam, dass radikale Mitglieder der Carthianischen Bewegung einen Anschlag auf die Lancea Sancta geplant haben. Das Klüngel versucht diesen Anschlag zu verhindern, erreicht den Ort jedoch zeitgleich mit der Roten Garde um Isaac Steele. Er ist nicht alleine, auch die Brut scheint es auf die Holy Church of Terminus abgesehen zu haben. Während die Rote Garde im Laufe der Ereignisse flieht, kommt es zu seltsamen Ereignissen in der Kirche, welche sich in Schatten zu hüllen beginnt. Aus diesen Schatten tritt eine bedrohlich veränderte Virginia Madison zurück auf die Bühne und tötet Hohepriester Al'Shatur. Sie richtet dem Klüngel aus etwas zu haben, was Illyad Girij begehrt und verschwindet mit diesen kryptischen Worten. [Am Ende der Geschichte erlebt Joaquin wie sein Blutsband zu Nancy dadurch erschüttert wird, dass Dr. Morgan ihre Seele in sich aufnimmt.] Zum Ende der Geschichte hin erhält das Klüngel einen Dankensbrief von Nancy Stein für ihre Unterstützung, in welchem diese auch angibt auf unabsehbare Zeit erneut unterzutauchen und die aktuellen Ereignisse im Auge zu behalten. Chapter XIV - Black Magic Jonathan Frick wird in Folge einiger Experimente von einer fremden Macht übernommen und findet sich in einem abgesperrten schwarzen Raum wieder. Dort tritt seine frühere Liebe Susannah in Kontakt zu ihm und bittet ihn ihr den Weg zurück in die Welt zu bahnen. Sie sagt ihm, dass er hierzu die Macht eines alten maskenartigen Artefakts benötigt. In Folge einer entsprechenden Vision von Joaquin mehrt sich in dem Klüngel der Verdacht, dass sich das gesuchte Artefakt in Sweet Audburn befindet. Dort angekommen sondiert das Klüngel die aktuelle Lage und warnt den Zirkel vor der Macht der Maske. Es gelingt ihnen zunächst nicht Zugang zu der Maske zu erhalten, bis ein mysteriöses Zwillingspaar anbietet das Klüngel zu ihrem Verwahrungsort, einem neuerichteten Tempel mitten in der Stadt, zu bringen. Bei der Diskussion über das weitere Vorgehen kommt es in der Gruppe zu einem offenen Bruch. Während Brian McClary alleine gegen das Stehlen der Maske argumentiert, scheinen John Anderson und Dr. Jonathan Frick davon überzeugt, dass die Entwendung der Maske unbedingt erforderlich ist. Joaquin Moran bezieht zunächst nicht eindeutig Stellung, unternimmt allerdings auch nichts als Brian unter Beherrschung gesetzt wird. Als die Gruppe nun auch noch die Zwillinge unter Druck setzt und ihre eigene Mission immer mehr in Frage stellt, beschließen die Zwillinge ihr Hilfsangebot aufzukündigen. John Anderson erhöht daraufhin den Druck auf die Zwillinge weiter, welche ihm anschließend recht deutlich klar machen auf wessen Terrain er sich bewegt. Die anschließende Furchlähmung von John nutzt Brian zur Flucht aus den Händen des Klüngels. Nunmehr ohne externe Hilfe beschließen John und Johnathan auf eigene Faust in den Tempel einzudringen. Dies gelingt ihnen zwar, sie legen jedoch auch ein große Leuchtfeuer, welches bald die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Viertels auf sich zieht. Joaquin scheint zunächst unschlüssig was er tun soll, flieht dann jedoch aus der Situation zurück nach Downtown. Jonathan und John gelingt es tatsächlich die Maske zu stehlen und mit ihrer Hilfe vor ihren Verfolgern zu flüchten. Gleichzeitig kommt es zu einem Erdbeben und aus unklaren Gründen bricht eine Massenpanik in Sweet Audburn und angrenzenden Stadtvierteln aus. Während John im Hauptbahnhof von Terminus wieder zu sich kommt, befindet sich Jonathan auf der Suche nach seiner einstigen Geliebten wieder in der fremden Welt hinter den Portalen. Brian McClary informiert indessen den Zirkel darüber, dass es sich bei dem Diebstahl um keine von Präsidentin Caro geplante Aktion handelt, sondern um eine Einzeltat von Dr. Jonathan Frick. Dieser hat indes tatsächlich Susannah wiedergefunden, welche ihn bittet die Wände zwischen den Welten einzureißen, damit sie ihr Leben zurückerhält. Jonathan benötigt hierzu große Mengen an Energie, welche er mit Hilfe der Maske an einer brüchigen Stelle (Holy Church of Terminus) aus Atlanta saugt. Brian flieht während dessen zurück nach Atlanta, wo er auf Coleen Mendoza trifft, welche ihn sicher aus der Gefahrenzone geleitet. Jonathan gelingt es die Wände zwischen den Welten zum Einsturz zu bringen, doch kurz danach steht er einer Armee aus bizzaren Schattenwesen und Virginia Madison gegenüber. Chapter XV - Once in time Nach den Ereignissen in Sweet Audburn erschüttert ein schweres Erdbeben Atlanta und ein lokaler Stromausfall taucht Terminus in Dunkelheit. Gleichzeitig werden John Anderson, Brian McClary und Joaquin Moran von einer bleiernen Müdigkeit erfasst. Die drei Vampire erwachen nach einem traumlosen Schlaf an einem fremdartigen Ort außerhalb ihres eigenen Raum-Zeit-Gefüges. Dort werden sie von Ariadnes körperlosen Stimme begrüßt, welche verkündet, dass sie für das Theseus-Programm ausgewählt worden sind. Dieses Programm stellt sich recht bald als großräumiges Labyrinth heraus. Beim Erkunden des Labyrinths können die Protagonisten Verbindungswege in vergangene Zeiten ausmachen. Dabei scheinen alle entsprechenden Zeitportale in Zusammenhang mit der aktuellen Situation in Atlanta zu stehen. Die Protagonisten müssen allerdings auch schnell feststellen, dass Reisen durch die Portale gefährlich sind und machtvolle Wächter der Zeit auf den Plan rufen. Den Protagonisten gelingt es an verschiedenen Orten in dem Labyrinth insgesamt drei Energiesphären sicherzustellen mit deren Hilfe sie schlussendlich eine Maschine im Kern des Labyrinths aktivieren können. Die Maschine öffnet ein weiteres Portal in eine mögliche Zukunft. Dort angekommen werden die Protagonisten von einer übermenschliche großen gleißend leuchtenden Gestalt erwartet, welche sich ihnen als der Deus Ex Machina vorstellt. Die Gestalt zeigt dem Klüngel in welcher Verfassung sich die Welt im Jahr 1960 befinden wird, wenn niemand die in Atlanta in Gang gesetzten Ereignisse stoppt: In dieser Welt hat sich der Himmel verdunkelt und düstere Schattenwesen sowie deren Diener regieren über die versklavte Menschheit. Nachdem sich die Protagonisten diese Dystopie einige Zeit ansehen mussten, erscheint aus dem Nichts ein weiterer Zeitreisender in einem seltsamen Transportmittel. In seinem recht klapprig anmutenden Gefährt transportiert der Reisende die Helden schließlich in ihre eigene Zeit zurück. Eine rechte Kommunikation mit dem Reisenden gelingt nur John Anderson, da der Reisende scheinbar der russischen nicht jedoch der englischen Sprache mächtig ist. Dabei gelingt es auch Anderson nicht den Namen des Reisenden zu erfahren oder herauszufinden mit welcher Motivation er das Klüngel in der Zukunft aufgelesen hat. Nachdem der seltsame Zeitreisende die drei Klüngelmitglieder wieder in ihrer eigenen Zeit abgesetzt hat, verschwindet er genauso mysteriös wie er erschienen war. Das Klüngel findet sich indessen an jenem Ort wieder an dem sich einst die Holy Church of Terminus befunden hatte. Nun klafft dort ein gigantischer Riss in der Erde aus welchem fortwährend organisch anmutende Schatten hervor zu dringen scheinen. Chapter XVI - Bluthochzeit Brian McClary, John Anderson und Joaquin Moran finden ein vollkommen verändertes Terminus vor. Das Viertel ist stark entvölkert, Fenster und Türen der Häuser teilweise verbarikadiert und auf den Straßen stappelt sich Unrat und Gerümpel. Die wenigen Gestalten die sich noch auf der Straße herumtreiben wirken übervorsichtig, verhalten sich gewaltätig, misstrauisch oder sind dem Wahnsinn anheim gefallen. Gleichzeitig treiben Scelesti und seltsame Schattenwesen auf den Straßen ihr Unwesen. Bei ihrer Flucht aus dem Viertel gelangen dabei Joaquin Moran und Jonathan Anderson fast in die Gefangenschaft eines Selecsti der sich als Adam Gray zu erkennen gibt und können nur im letzten Moment aus seinem Taxiwagen entkommen. Kurze Zeit nachdem die anderen Klüngelmitglieder Terminus verlassen haben, findet sich auch Dr. Jonathan Frick an der Öffnung des Risses wieder. Auch er hat in der Zwischenzeit ähnlich wie das Stadtviertel eine düstere Verändeung durchgemacht: In ihm schlummert nun eine alte Macht, welche zum ersten Mal zu Tage tritt als sich ihm Ginis Bote Israfil und zwei Scelesti in den Weg stellen. Während Israfil gerade noch einmal entkommen kann, tötet Dr. Frick die beiden Scelesti mit seinen bloßen Händen. Jonathan Frick kehrt anschließend wieder zu seinem Klüngel zurück und berichtet von seinen Erfahrungen in Terminus, gibt aber auch an, dass ihm einige Erinnerungen an die letzten Tage fehlen. Das Klüngel nimmt ihn eher misstrauisch wieder in seine Reihen auf, dabei steht ihm vor allem Brian McClary eher skeptisch gegenüber. Nachdem er wieder sicher zu Hause angekommen ist, beginnt Brian McClary die Vobereitungen für seine Hochzeit mit Sue Carter mit Hochdruck zu Ende zu bringen. Sue Carter berichtet Brian kurz nach seiner Rückkehr, dass sie schwanger ist. Indessen wird Joaquin Moran verstärkt von Gini aufgesucht, welche ihm in Aussicht stellt die Hochzeit zu sabotieren. Dieses Angebot nimmt Joaquin allerdings nicht an. Auf der Hochzeit selbst erscheint neben den geladenen Hochzeitgästen auch Ilyad Girij [und wieder Erwarten auch Dr. Chris Morgan in der Gestalt eines ermordeten Kollegens von Sue Carter]. Nach den Ereignissen der letzten Tage und der starken vampirischen Präsenz auf der Hochzeit verlässt Sue auf Bitte Brians die Stadt in Richtung Louisville, die beiden hegen die Hoffnung, dass sie dort sicher ist. Noch auf Brian McClarys' Hochzeit bittet Illyad ihn einen Tag später im Rat zu erscheinen. Er bereitet Brian darauf vor, dass die Präsidentin einige Edikte einbringen werde, welche vollständig mit dem Orden abgesprochen seien. Eines dieser Edikte sei die Einführung Brians als stimmberechtigtes Ratsmitglied auf Lebenszeit. Dieses wird von der Präsidentin tatsächlich dem Rat präsentiert, darüber hinaus bittet die Präsidentin den Rat einer Kabinettsumbildung und der Auflösung des Rates mit dem Zweck zügiger Neuwahlen (nach neuer repräsentativer Wahlordnung) zuzustimmen. Die gesamte Sitzung wird unter der ständigen Präsenz carthianischer paramilitärischer Einheiten unter der Führung von Isaac Steele abgehalten. Gegen den Wiederstand einiger Mitglieder der carthianischen Bewegung (v.a. Brady Hall & Samantha Moore) werden alle Edikte mehrheitlich beschlossen, der Rat aufgelöst und das neue Kabinett eingesetzt. Das neue Kabinett wird noch stärker als das alte in Form von Ministerialposten besetzt und dient gleichzeitig der Kommunikation innerhalb der neuen Allianz aus Carthianischer Bewegung, Invictus und Ordo Dracul. Dieses Kabinett umfasst als Mitglieder neben der Präsidentin: * Marianne von Schwarzburg (Ministerium für Wahrheit; Invictus) * llyad Girij (Ministerium für Sicherheit; Ordo Dracul) * Paul McMillan (Ministerium für Ressourcenverteilung; Invictus) * Maxwell Craft (Ministerium für Gerechtigkeit; Carthianische Bewegung) * Isaac Steele (Ministerium für Friedenserhalt; Carthianische Bewegung) Abschließend verkündet die Präsidentin die Auflösung des Rates der Erstgeborenen via Dekret und die Einrichtung eines ersatzweise tagenden dauerhaften Ausschusses der neuen Allianz. Der Ausschuss soll bei Zwistigkeiten schlichtend und ansonsten koordinierend wirken Dem Ausschuss gehören alle Mitglieder des Kabinetts und sechs weitere Mitglieder an: Brian McClary, Marty Clay, Kelly Shalott, Sam Winters, Lucius Svatousek, Coleen Mendoza. Nach Auflösung des Rates verkündet die Präsidentin, dass ihr Kabinett und der ständige Ausschuss bis zu den ausstehenden Neuwahlen des parlamentarischen Rates dessen Amtsgeschäfte kommisarisch übernehmen werde. Im Zuge zunehmeneder Rassenunruhen und der mystischen Ereignisse in Terminus flieht die Regierung des Staates Georgia aus Atlanta nach Augusta und erklären den Ausnahmezustand über die Stadt. Die Regierung empfiehlt den Bürgern in Sweet Audburn und Terminus die Stadt zu verlassen. Nur wenige Tage nach dieser Empfehlung rückt die Nationalgarde in der Stadt ein und erschwert in Folge das Jagen für alle Vampire. Das Klüngel macht sich indessen auf die Stadt davor zu retten in die ihnen bekannte Distopie abzugleiten. Dazu entschließen sich die Protagonisten die Säulen in der Schattenwelt einzureißen um somit die fremde Welt zu destabilisieren und den Riss zu schließen. Auf Grund einer Vision von Jonathan Frick wissen die Klüngelmitglieder grob Bescheid über die Position der Säulen in der Schattenweld (Hütte im Wald, Dunkler Turm, Schwarze Kathedrale). Chapter XVII - file corrupted 01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110010 01101001 01110011 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101101 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101100 01101100 00101110 00100000 01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101100 01101100 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101101 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110010 01101001 01110011 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 2 Chapter XVIII - Parliament of owls Das Klüngel erhält durch den Ordo Dracul eine Zugangsmöglichkeit zu der Schattenwelt, als Ilyad Girij einwilligt diese durch den alten Steinbruch dorthin passieren zu lassen. Auf dem Weg zu diesem Ort kommt es jedoch zum Streit, da John Anderson zugesagt hatte die Maske im Gegenzug an den Ordo Dracul zu übergeben. Brian McClary ist mit diesem Vorgehen nicht einverstanden, setzt John in einem Hansgemenge in Brand und entkommt mit Hilfe der Maske direkt in die Schattenwelt. Das Klüngel setzt ihm durch den Steinbruch nach, in dessen Tiefen sie auf einen alten gebrechlichen Mann treffen, der sich als uralter Dämon entpuppt. Der Dämon lässt die Klüngelmitglieder passieren als diese ihm zusagen sowohl die Säule in der Schattenwelt als auch eine hießige Säule einzureißen und ihm so seine Freiheit wieder zu geben. Angekommen in der Schattenwelt findet sich das Klüngel an einem seltsamen Ort wieder, der sich schon bald als die dunkle Hütte entpuppt. Dort werden die Klüngelmitglieder mit ihren schlimmsten Ängsten und größten Sehnsüchten konfrontiert. Dabei werden sie auch Zeuge von düsteren Zukunftsvisionen. So muss Brian McClary zum Beispiel mit ansehen wie seine Frau erst von einer Strix in Besitz genommen und später in dem Büro von Präsidentin Caro niedergestreckt wird. Durch die Auseinandersetzung mit den dunklen Korridoren ihrer Psyche beginnen sich machtvolle Doppelgänger der Klüngelmitglieder zu manifestieren. Insbesondere Jonathan Frick scheint dabei den Kampf gegen den Doppelgänger in Form seines Vaters zu verlieren. Die führt dazu, dass der Dämon in ihm zum ersten Mal die volle Kontrolle über seinen Körper übernehmen kann. Nur durch die Hilfe seiner Klüngelmitglieder kann er die Kontrolle zurück erlangen. Es gelingt schließlich allen Klüngelmitgliedern ihre Doppelgänger zu überwinden und noch tiefer in die Hütte einzudringen. Das Klüngel findet sich daraufhin in einem dunklen Nadelwald wieder durch den sie von Zerrbildern ihrer selbst gejagt werden. Diesen kann das Klüngel jedoch entkommen und gelangt in das Zentrum der Hütte: Die Höhle der Strix. Dort werden die Strix (eulenartige Schattenwesen) seit Äonen durch die Kraft der Säule gefangen gehalten. Bevor die Strix das Klüngel zu der Säule lassen, müssen die Klüngelmitglieder zahlreiche Fragen zu der Außenwelt beantworten. Erst als diese zur Zufriedenheit der Strix beantwortet sind, lassen sie das Klüngel durch eine Tür den Maschinenraum der Hütte betreten. Der Maschinenraum enthält zahllose abstrakte miteinander verwobene Gerätschaften, deren Sinn und Zweck nicht erkennbar ist. In der Mitte des Raumes windet sich ein in sich verschränkten Würfels auf unnatürliche Weise. Gewartet wird die Säule von dem Maschinisten, welcher den Klüngelmitgliedern erneut klar macht, dass die Strix durch die Zerstörung der Säule befreit würden und so aus der Schattenwelt fliehen könnten. Die Klüngelmitglieder entscheiden sich den Würfel zu entfernen und so die Säule zu zerstören. Dies tötet auch den Maschinisten, dessen Leben mit der Maschine verwoben war. Die Klüngelmitglieder finden sich anschließend in den tiefen Höhlen unter dem Steinbruch wieder, wo Lucius Svatousek bereits mit bewaffenten Ghulen auf sie wartet. Während Lucius das Klüngel mit Nachdruck um die Herausgabe der Maske bittet, nimmt eine Strix telepathisch Kontakt zu den Klüngelmitgliedern auf. Sie bietet ihnen an das Problem zu lösen, übernimmt kurzerhand Lucius Körper und tötet die Ghule. Auf dem Weg aus dem Steinbruch heraus finden die Klüngelmitglieder die metalischen Überreste des Dämons, welcher offensichtlich von den entkommenden Strix zerfetzt wurde. Zurück bei ihrem Auto findet das Klüngel eine Notiz von Dr. Chris Morgan, in welcher er mitteilt, dass sich Jack Wolfman in seiner Gewalt befindet. Er fordert die Klüngelmitglieder auf zu dem alten Anwesen von Baron Valen zu kommen, sollten sie Jacks endgültigen Tod abwenden wollen. Dort angekündigt findet das Klüngel Jack Wolfman gekreuzigt vor. Als sich die Klüngelmitglieder ihm nähern können sie ausmachen, dass an seinen Körper eine Notiz befestigt ist. Auf dieser Notiz steht nur ein einzelnes Wort: "Boom". Als die versteckten Sprengsätze unter dem Anwesen explodieren scheint es für einen Moment als habe dem Klüngel die letzte Stunde geschlagen. Chapter XIX - Cataclysm Als die Sprengsätze explodieren, gefriert gleichzeitig die Zeit und der Geist von General O'Donnell weißt dem Klüngel den Weg zu einem mystischen Ausweg, welcher zu dem schwarzen Turm führt (einer weiteren Säule in der Anderswelt). Das Klüngel tritt durch ein Tor in eine fremde Welt und finden sich unter der Erde in den unteren Etagen eines fantastischen Turmes in einer Eiswüste wieder. Auf dem Weg durch die fremden Ebenen des Turms werden die Klüngelmitglieder von Monstösitäten verfolgt, sie können sich jedoch schließlich durch eine Tür retten, welche sie wiederum in eine andere Welt führt. Hier finden sie sich auf einem Rosenbett vor dem schwarzen Turm wieder, der schwindelerregend in den Himmel ragt. Vor dem Turm warnt ein Mann in schwarz das Klüngel den Turm zu betreten ("dies ist nicht eure Geschichte"), sie entscheiden sich dennoch dazu einzutreten. Der Turm selbst stellt sich als Durchgangsstation mit zahlreichen Türen heraus, welche in fremde Welten führen in denen teils andere physikalische Gesetze zu gelten scheinen. Die Klüngelmitglieder durchforsten diese Welten nach einem Ausgang in ihrer Welt. Dabei sehen sie sich zahlreichen Gefahren gegenüber. Zunächst kehren sie zurück in die magische Welt, in welcher sie sich bevor sie den Turm betreten hatten wiederfanden. Bei ihren Streifzügen durch diese Welt wird die düstere Göttin Pardona auf die Klüngelmitglieder aufmerksam. Um ihr zu entkommen, muss das Klüngel einen Pakt eingehen und ihr einen Ausgang in den Turm aufzeigen. Gemeinsam mit ihrem Vertrauten (einer Krähe) entflieht Pardona durch diesen Ausgang. Die Türen eines weiteren Abschnittes des Turms ermöglichen Blick in die Vergangenheit und Zukunft von Atlanta. Die Reise in die Zukunft zeigt den Klüngelmitgliedern ein politisch instabiles Atlanta auf, in welchem sich die Strix eine feste Machtbasis schaffen konnten. Brian trifft hier seine Enkelin Sue McClay. Bedeutungsschwerer ist jedoch eine Reise in die Vergangenheit der Stadt, bei welcher Joaquin den Verlauf der Geschichte ändert. Er verhindert den Tod seiner Mentorin, was sich durch starke temporale Verwerfungen rächt. Bei einem kurzen Ausflug in die Gegenwart erzielt Brian außerdem aus Versehen, dass seine Frau Sue aus dem sicheren Louisville wieder nach Atlanta zurückkehrt. Letztlich durchschreiten die Protagonisten zahlreiche weitere Türen in fremdartige und häufig feindseelige Welten. In diesen Welten können sie die Bestandteile für einen Schlüssel bergen, welcher ihnen schließlich ermöglicht die einzige verschlossene Tür in dem Turm zu öffnen: Ein silbernes Portal auf dem das Wort "Ka" prangt. Hinter der Tür treffen die Klüngelmitglieder auf einen Mann an einem fremdartigen Schreibgerät der sich als "Architekt" vorstellt. Der Architekt erklärt den Klüngelmitgliedern, dass ihre bloße Anwesenheit in dem Turm dazu geführt hat, dass die Welten beginnen zu verschwimmen. Er warnt das Klüngel außerdem davor den Turm zu zerstören, da dies zur Folge hätte, dass die verschiedenen Welten vollständig ineinander kollabieren. Letztlich weißt er ihnen den Weg zu einer alternativen Möglichkeit: So befindet sich auf der Spitze des Turms die Rose der Welten mit Hilfe deren Blütenblätter und Blütenstaub das Klüngel die Risse zwischen ihrer Welt und der Anderswelt versiegeln können. Hierzu sei es notwendig jeweils ein Blatt in die dunkle Kathedrale in der Anderswelt und den Tempel in Sweet Audburn zu bringen und schließlich den Blütenstaub in den Riss in Terminus zu streuen. Der Architekt öffnet dem Klüngel nach seinen Erläuterungen ein Tor zu der Spitze des Turms. Dort trifft das Klüngel auf Pardonas Vertrauten, welcher sich als Vampir manifestiert, in welchem Brian McClary und Joaquin Morgan mit etwas Mühen einen unentstellten Invisible Crow zu erkennen meinen. Dieser versucht ebenfalls an die Rose zu gelangen, es gelingt dem Klüngel jedoch ihn von dem Turm zu stoßen. Nach einem kurzen Konflikt über die Menge der benötigten Blütenblätter, entscheidet sich das Klüngel für die Minimallösung. Ein zusätzliches Blütenblatt nutzt das Klüngel um direkt von der Spitze des Turmes in die Anderswelt zu der dunklen Kathedrale zu reisen. Chapter XX - Last men standing Teil 1 - Coup d'etat Es gelingt dem Klüngel in die dunkle Kathedrale einzudringen und dort das erste Blütenblatt zu platzieren, ohne von den Scelesti gestellt zu werden. Das Klüngel flüchet anschließend durch die verschlungenen Pfade der Schattenwelt zurück in die alte Kanalisation von Atlanta. Klüngel sieht sich dort interdimensionalen Kreaturen gegenüber, welche versuchen sie aus der Zeitlinie zu tilgen. Ein Pakt von Joaquin mit dem Deus Ex verhindert dies. Zuhause stellt Brian McClary fest, dass seine Frau Sue von einer Strix übernommen wurde, welche ihn dazu auffordert sie zu der Präsidentin zu bringen. Im Gegenzug verspricht die Strix die Kontrolle über Sues Körper aufzugeben. Das Klüngel lässt sich auf diesesn Handel ein und besucht die Präsidentin in ihrem Amtssitz. Dort übernimmt die Strix den Körper der Präsidentin und Lucius Svatousek stellt den unbehinderten Abzug des Klüngels sicher. Sue McClary kämpft jedoch um ihr Leben und es kommt zu einer Notentbindung im nächstgelegenen Krankenhaus. Sowohl die Mutter, als auch das Kind überleben die Geburt. Das Kind zeichnet sich jedoch nach der Geburt durch schwarz getrübte Augen aus. Teil 2 - Showdown in Sweet Audburn In der folgenden Nacht überwindet das Klüngel mit Hilfe eines Heißluftballons die neutrale Zone, welche Sweet Audburn von dem Rest der Stadt trennt. Der Heißluftballon stürzt jedoch durch Fremdeinwirkung in Sweet Audburn noch vor dem eigentlichen Ziel (dem Tempel des Zirkels) ab. Das Klüngel ist anschließend gezwungen sich gemeinsam mit den freundlich gesinnten Vampiren Judas und Dreamweaver vor einem wütenden Mob in einem Haus zu verschanzen. Der Mob wird angeführt von einem Klüngel aus Zirkelvampiren dssen Anführer der Vampir Boukman zu seien scheint. Die Protagonisten übergeben Boukman die aus Sweet Audburn entwendete Maske um das feindseelige Klüngel zu besänftigen. Boukman verlässt die Szenerie darauf hin und gibt die Protagonisten zum Abschuss frei. Das sie gelyncht werden, verhindert letztlich das erneute Eingreifen von Lucius Svatousek, dessen Einfluss die Mitglieder des Mobs dazu bringt, aufeinander los zu gehen. Später an dem Abend werden Joaquin Moran auf einer Aufklärungsmission die Blütenblätter entwendet. Während Joaquin eine Gedächtnislücke von einer vollen Stunde zu haben scheint, begibt sich das Klüngel in das Haus, welches Joaquin ursprünglich untersuchen sollte. Kurze Zeit später trifft dort Coleen Mendoza ein, welche behauptet die Blütenblätter dem Vampir Boukman entrissen zu haben. Coleen verspricht außerdem Joaquins Erinnerungen wieder herzustellen und versetzt diesen in eine tiefe Trance. Als dieser merkt, dass es Coleens Absicht ist, ihn einfach ruhig zu stellen, sendet Joaquin einen gedanklichen Hilferuf an Brian. Diesem gelingt es Coleen mit seinem Feuerzeug zu attackieren, wodurch für eine Schmerzsekunde sichtbar wird, dass es sich bei ihr in Wahrheit um den übernatürlich maskierten Ilyad Girij handelt. Dieser überwältigt jedoch auch Brians Geist und versetzt diesen in tiefe Trance. Letztlich waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch bereits die anderen beiden Klüngelmitglieder, welche sich im oberen Geschoss des Gebäudes aufhielten, durch Ilyads Schmerzenschrei auf die Geschehnisse aufmerksam geworden. Es gelingt diesen die Ablenkung des Ahnens auszunutzen und ihn in einem schnell ausgeführten Überraschungsangriff zu überwältigen. Anschließend diabeleriert John Anderson den nun wehrlosen Ilyad Girij. Angekommen in dem Tempel ermöglicht Lady Dolores dem Klüngel das letzte Blütenblatt im Allerheiligsten nieder zu legen. Sie sichert ihnen weiterhin die Unterstützung des Zirkels für die letzte Schlacht zu, sollte es dem Klüngel gelingen den für die nächste Nacht angesetzten Zugriff der Nationalgarde auf Sweet Audburn zu verhindern. Das Klüngel wird anschließend zurück in die neutrale Zone eskortiert. In der folgenden Nacht fälschen die Klüngelmitglieder Abzugsbefehle für die Nationalgarde. Nach einer kurzen Auseinandersetzung mit menschlichen Führungspersonen innerhalb der Nationalgarde und Isaac Steele kann das Klüngel den Abzug letztlich auch erreichen. Sie machen sich dabei insbesondere die Abwesenheit von Ilyad Girij und den Umbruch bei den Carthianern zu Nutze. Teil 3 - Das letzte Gefecht Noch in der selben Nacht marschiert der Zirkel der Mutter im Grenzgebiet zu dem unwirklich veränderten Stadtteil Terminus auf. Diese Ablenkung nutzt das Klüngel um in das Stadtviertel einzudringen. Dort sehen sie sich Scelesti, bewaffneten Kultisten und Schattenwesen gegenüber. Des Weiteren werden Sie Zeuge, wie in den Häusern des Viertels seltsame Experimente an den Bewohnern durchgeführt werden. Letztlich überwindet das Klüngel jedoch alle Hindernisse (teils durch taktisches Vorgehen; teils durch rohe Gewalt) und erreicht den Krater in dessen Mitte der Riss zwischen den Welten prangt. Dort versucht Jonathan Fricks Vater das Klüngel zu stoppen. Während Jonathans Dämon ihm einen Pakt zur Vernichtung seines Vaters anbietet, schlägt dieser aus. Im anschließenden Kampf nehmen es Jonathan Frick und John Anderson allein mit dem Magus auf, während Joaquin Morgan und Brian McClary (im Besitz des Blütenstaubes) zu dem Zentrum des Kraters fliehen. Es gelingt Jonathan und John letztlich nach einem harten Kampf den mächtigen Magus zu töten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sind Brian und Joaquin längst auf den Krater entkommen und zwischen den beiden Gruppen beginnt sich eine dunkle Wand aus Schattenwesen zu schließen. Auf der Kuppe des Kraters treffen Brian und Joaquin auf Gini. Diese versucht zu verhindern, dass Brian sich auf den Riss zu bewegt, es gelingt ihr allerdings nicht abzuwenden, dass dieser den Blütenstaub in den Krater schleudert. In Folge kollabiert der Weltenübergang und reist ganz Terminus und angrenzende Blocks in die Vergessenheit. Das Klüngel findet sich in den Druid Hills wieder, selbiges trifft auf Gini zu. Moran verhilft dieser zur Flucht und erfüllt somit seinen Pakt mit dem Deus Ex. Und damit endet es.